


Inevitable

by sarahdarling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Quick Read, Sorry!, invetiable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahdarling/pseuds/sarahdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

He should have kissed her. Standing there, with the falling ash all around them, he should have taken her in his arms and kissed her. Instead, he let his gaze linger, and when he had to look away, his fingers gripped her’s just a bit tighter. 

Ever since they restarted their friendship his heart had felt smaller somehow, as if his heart was restarting as well. He knew it wasn’t the case though. He loved her as much today as he ever had, or ever would. His love only leaping when she uttered that word, the word he hoped would ultimately define their relationship: “Inevitable.”

Earlier she had said that she refused to believe that anything was completely inevitable, and now there she was. Using that word. Holding his hand. Could she really be talking about them? Were they destined to be together? Inevitably? 

Only time would tell if their friendship would blossom into the romance he so desperately craved, but he did know one thing for sure. He should have kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the peeps over at tumblr! I had to write something for this moment of the episode.


End file.
